Windows To Control
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: 1SHOT LOKI/OC Colome never thought she'd meet a man that made her views change with just a simple kiss. Or was that simple at all? (Nothing changes the movie in this story.)


_Just for fun! ^^ _

_Little snippets of my OC thrown into The Avengers movie. My OC is named Colome(Coal-Oh-May), is multi-lingual, a classy lady, a singer, and a Mutant who can control people with her eyes. The light emitted is a sort of flood of chemicals to their brain causing various things depending on what she demands of them. She rarely uses the gift, finding she doesn't need it to control people... Plus, it leaves a chemical trail special only to her. _

_Keep in mind that I believe the event of The Avengers takes place over a few days to at most a month rather than how it seems to take only a day in the movie. So, it seems like this is a quick bit, but it really takes place over several days. _

_If Colome seems like a Mary-Sue, I apologize... I just didn't write enough to flesh her out the way she is in my mind. Perhaps one day I shall reuse her in a different story? Like one for the X-Men or something? Something Marvel. Yeah?_

_Enjoy._

_-Scitah_

* * *

Colome belted out the notes to the lounge guests, causing many to get whisked away in their minds. When the French ballad ended, she respectfully bowed out and moved towards the bar for her tea. She sipped it and thanked the various people who congratulated her voice.

"Ahem." someone cleared their throat, causing her to look over and frown at the face the voice belonged to. "Don't you have a party to get ready for?"

"The Infamous Doggy of Fury…" she hissed. "To what do I not kill you for?"

He chuckled humorlessly. "You wouldn't want to tarnish your reputation, Colome."

"People believe women more now, Agent…" she responded, sipping her tea. "It has been this way for many years now." that was when she noticed the peculiar color of his eyes. "What is wrong with your eyes?"

"I've found a new cause… One that could use you." he then glanced behind her at a presence that seemed to impose upon her back. "Colome, Loki. Loki, Colome."

"Coal-Oh-May…" Loki repeated, looking at the brown haired woman with dark blue eyes. "Would you happen to have a date for that soiree?"

* * *

"I refuse to wear green if you are going to wear green." stated Colome to Loki's frown. "Matching couples is last year. Complementary colors are what is liked." she motioned to the deep purple backless-strapless ankle-length dress with the large slit up her right leg. She decorated it with black stilettos, black shoulder-length satin gloves, a black thick belt with a golden circle buckle, several long golden necklaces, gold hoop earrings, and a lighter purple shear wrap. Her mid-back brown hair was in elegant waves all the way down and parted seductively on one side. The dress, although purple, had sequins all over and began to become shear mid-thigh.

"Complementary…" Loki repeated.

"Yes. Green and purple go very well together." she stated, walking up the steps in Stuttgart. "Well. Certain shades go with certain other shades."

"I see." he answered. "Do not be more trouble than you are worth, Colome."

A scoff came from the woman. "I should say the same, Loki. I'm not your whore nor your slave like you've made that Lap-Dog. Do not presume you can treat me like garbage." she cast a glare at him. "I let men push me around before and I must say that I refuse to let that happen again."

"So it would seem." hissed Loki.

"And so it is." she hissed back before setting a smile to her face as she greeted a few people in German. She shook several hands before Loki seemed to tug her towards him to presumably whisper to her. She pretended to understand and bid goodbye to the people she'd been speaking to. "Come along, then."

The complementary duo walked up the steps and went to a balcony to disappear into a doorway no one was beyond. Loki seemed to shut his eyes in concentration. Colome listened for footsteps.

It wasn't long until there were steps approaching and she quickly grabbed him and pushed him against a wall before covering his mouth with hers. He looked angrily towards her but watched her cast a cursory glance over her shoulder with only her eyes. He heard the steps as well and understood. Bringing up her bare right leg, Colome set Loki's hand to it. He needed no further instructions from there.

That kiss… Colome hadn't felt a kiss in her knees- a kiss that made her toes curl and legs quake, in her entire life! Her body felt on fire! Ho, boy.

A guard froze, mid-step at the sight and seemed to just stare a long moment. He finally cleared his throat and said they couldn't be up there. Colome sighed as she reluctantly parted from Loki to look at the guard. She readjusted her lipstick before sexily approaching him. The guard stammered and seemed to shrink, which is what most men did when she did this.

"Don't be afraid of a powerful woman, my dear." she purred, pulling him towards her before whispering into his ear, "Bow to me, swine."

The guard dropped to his knees and made an oinking noise. This caused amusement in both Colome and Loki. She backed up and motioned he follow with an elegant wave of her fingers. He crawled towards her.

"Find a secluded spot and kill yourself, pig." she whispered, causing the man to crawl off beyond the party. Loki looked towards the evil smirking face of Colome and found that her eyes had turned completely blue and glowed slightly. He watched the glow fade quickly as she turned to look at him. "I am unsure how much you know of the Human Species… But there is a branch called Mutants and I am one of them."

"Mutants… Curious." stated Loki, approaching. "But that means that kiss was completely unnecessary…" he brushed his fingers across hair that had been over her shoulder, pushing it from said shoulder.

She chuckled. "I try not to blatantly use my gifts if they aren't needed." she reached up and wiped her lipstick from his lips, "Don't flatter yourself yet, Loki."

Both chuckled at that and seemed to stare at one another until the speech of the night was to begin. Both looked towards the railing before Colome approached to watch and Loki began down the steps. The smug power he walked with caused her to hum appreciatively.

Loki glanced towards Colome before continuing down. A guard went to stop Loki, but he just clubbed the idiot once, causing a silence to fall. Hefting up the man of the hour, Loki dragged him towards a slab and slammed him onto his back before pulling out a contraption to take the man's eye.

Shivering at the sinister actions and look on Loki's face, Colome began leisurely down the steps. Her job was done, but she couldn't help but follow him. Passing the body of the host, she patted his leg, "Great party." and continued outside.

By the time she stepped out, Loki was down with Tony Stark over him. "Excuse me!" she called, stepping forth.  
"Uh, Ma'am. I can give you an Autograph later-" began Tony until he looked to her eyes.

"Silence swine!" she spat. "I am not here for you so stand down." she turned her gaze towards the Spangled Man as well. "You as well. On your knees, gentlemen." and they fell to their knees without qualm.

Loki stood and dusted himself off. "I see it takes a woman to bring self assured men to their knees." that earned him a sultry chuckle.

"Loki… Is there something I should know?"

"Your job is done, now… This is above and beyond what I asked of you." he smirked, boldly burying a hand into her locks.

She shrugged. "It isn't often I get to feel my skin itch for a man… In fact. Such a thing has never happened before."

"I see." he smirked. "Perhaps once I have finished with SHIELD, I shall collect on that feeling of yours?"

Colome chuckled, "Perhaps. Let's play this more by ear… You win, you come and visit me… You lose, I lose."

He leaned close to whisper into her ear, "Keep in touch with Barton. I assure you… We will have time before the battle is even fought."

"Mm…" she leaned back, "I'll hold you to that, Loki." Stepping back she smiled, "Until then." her gaze went out to the crowd and heroes still kneeling. "Forget I was here." she hissed, casting a glance towards the air craft above them. "Forget my presence this night."

There seemed to be a silence as she walked away. She cast one last glance towards Loki who resumed his seat on the ground, both Stark and the Cap standing in a daze. He looked towards her, catching her blowing a kiss towards him before turning a corner and disappearing in the darkness of the night.

"What a woman…" murmured Loki.

"What was that?" Steve asked, blinking back the daze he felt behind his eyes.

"What was what?" scoffed Loki. "Are you hearing things, Soldier? Perhaps being unconscious for so long has made you… Less than what you were meant to be?"

* * *

Loki growled inwardly as he set a hand to his chest and boarded the craft with some of his temporary soldiers. It was a set of fine crossed legs in gold heels and a tight green skirt. That went up with a pinstriped deep purple corset-like top with a green built in wrap that peaked upwards at her shoulders without touching them. Purple gloves just past her elbows adorned her hands. Gold jewelry was also prominent.

"Good. I was debating if you were a man true to your word, Loki." came Colome's voice as she glanced towards him. "Come. Sit. I'm sure they were not as kind."

A slow smirk graced Loki's features before he did as she had asked. Taking a seat beside her, he told his 'men' to get them out of there and to Stark Tower immediately. "I am pleased to see you, Colome."

She chuckled, "Funny. I think the same thing every morning." after a moment of him scoffing jokingly with her, she reached out and placed a gloved hand to his face to turn his gaze back to her. "I am please to see you as well, Loki. Did you accomplish your goals with SHIELD?"

He nodded, "Of course. Hardly a difficult task."

"Good. Then we will have time enough… Wouldn't you say?" she purred, straddling him after hiking her skirt up a little. When he nodded, her eyes began to glow.

Just as he thought she was working her gift on him, she turned her head to address the staring men, "Keep your eyes on the controls and the skies. You will put from your mind what happens back here until we land at Stark Tower." The men looked towards the air and ignored the lovers behind them.

When she looked back at him, the low was fading. "For a moment, I wondered if you were attempting to control me…"

She smirked. "Why would I do that when I like you without modification, Loki?"

"I can honestly say the same about you." he states as she draws closer. Both fail to believe the other but dare not prove such things true. Colome's body is set aflame once more with a press of lips to lips.

* * *

Fury paused the video just before Colome and Loki began undressing one another. He straightened himself to his full height and looked towards the blue eyed brunette seated before him in restraints with a blindfold on. A smug smirk settled on her features a few hours ago, as in, when they captured her in her home. She had obviously been awaiting them, seated in a single chair with a wine-glass in her hands.

"Care to explain to me your involvement with Loki, Colome?"

"Ask your bird brained pet, Fury…" she chuckled, "He introduced me to Loki. Or rather, Loki to me." She readjusted to cross her legs. "He needed into that party and I was his free ticket. Rather than test my luck against that quick-draw, I went with it. I figured…" she leaned towards Fury who didn't let it show how irked he was that she knew his position. "If this Loki was powerful enough to take your biggest ass-kisser, then I would do best to play my cards carefully."

Fury watched her lean back in her chair and pluck at lint on her dress' skirt. "Smart. We found a man dead at that little soiree-"  
"The Host died?" she smirked, "Shame. He served some fine wine and had such a lovely estate…"

"Not him." growled Fury. "A guard."

"That idiot shouldn't have tried to stop Loki when he went down the stairs." she shrugged.

"Not that one, either." sighed the one-eyed man. "The one who shot himself in a bathroom far from the festivities."

"What a shame. He seemed upset when we past him…" she stated coldly.

"He had high levels of various chemicals in his brain matter." he picked up a folder and opened it to a specific page. "Estrogen, testosterone, various hormones… and things not commonly found in the body."

"Fascinating." she stated.

"This is common with your victims, Colome." stated the tired Fury. He wished he'd taken a bit of time off, too. But the job was never done.

"Oh, is it? Are you saying I leave a chemical calling card that you have obsessed over, Fury?" she chuckled, "Am I allowed to be flattered by your interest in little old me?"

For the most part, Fury refused to give an answer.

"Prove I killed anyone, Fury. Prove my interests were in the deaths of any person or let me go." she folded her hands together in her lap as best she could. "Prove that I am a criminal, Fury, with your porn and chemical reports about a drug addict." she offered a light hearted seeming shrug, "If you cannot, release me."

A deep frown crossed his features before he sighed in defeat.

* * *

"One day, I will need a worthy queen." Loki murmured to her. "Perhaps I shall send for you?" he stopped himself from brushing her brown hair from her face as she lay there, coming out of her slumber.

"Loki?" she whispered, blinking up at him. His image flickered and she pushed herself to sit up. "No. A projection."

"Smart." he nodded.

"Queen, huh?" she chuckled, drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. "I like the sound of that… King Loki and his lovely Queen Colome." It was Loki's turn to chuckle as he 'sat' beside her.

"There are things we will need to fix about you, Colome…"

"Fix?" She asked, sounding insulted.

"Yes." he nodded. "Like your Mortality…" her look of anger turned quickly into one of shock and confusion. "How would you like to live forever with me?"


End file.
